ThE bEsT kIsS
by Yui8
Summary: ¿Cuándo es mejor debajo de la lluvia, o saliendo del cole? ¿El último o el primero?. Tezuka y Fuji ven a intentar todos. Capis sueltos sobre besos de la Strong Pair. Dedicado a una gran amiga /Sayu-chan cho /. Espero que les guste...
1. El primero

**The best Kiss**

¿Cuándo es mejor debajo de la lluvia, o saliendo del cole? ¿El último o el primero?. Tezuka y Fuji ven a intentar todos. Capis sueltos sobre besos de la Strong Pair. Dedicado a una gran amiga /Sayu-chan(cho)/.

Espero que les guste ya que es el primer Tezuka Fuji que hago...

* * *

Tezuka acababa de salir de los vestidores, le gustaba quedarse hasta el último para sentir la tranquilidad de los vestidores vacíos, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa de que alguien lo esperaba…

Fuji- dijo el buchou abriendo ligeramente los ojos

Hola Tezuka, fue lo único que dijo el tensai de Seigaku, antes de que con un rápido movimiento se separara de la reja en la cual estaba recostado y poniendo su mano derecha detrás del cuello del otro lo atrajera hacia sus labios.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sólo soltó el maletín que tenía en la mano derecha y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se dio de lleno y empezó a besarlo también, mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Fuji y lo atraía más a si mismo.

Fuji se separo ligeramente para poder observar a Tezuka quien todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, lentamente se acercó a su oído y le susurro _"Tezuka...Yo…yo te quiero mucho, mucho más que como un simple amigo… piensa sobre lo que acaba de pasar y mañana me respondes"._ Tezuka no abrió nunca los ojos, quería seguir sintiendo los labios de Fuji y lo escucho todo como si fuera un sueño, al sentir que Fuji se iba a liberar de sus brazos, por un acto reflejo volvió a poseer sus labios hasta que fue obligatorio separarse por aire, en ese momento Fuji aprovecho para liberarse pues eso se estaba volviendo adictivo para ambos…

Tezuka abrió los ojos y por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero al posar sus dedos sobre sus labios (N.A: Esta parte ya sabes de donde la saque…parece un quinceañera O/O), supo que todo había sido verdad, todavía sentía a Fuji y ese olor a él se le había quedado impregnado… Así Tezuka se fue a su casa pensando en lo que había pasado… en lo que iba a pasar… y preguntándose, en donde diantre Fuji había aprendido a besar tan bien… lo bueno, es que iba a tener mucho tiempo para aprender…

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, si han llegado hasta acá significa que al menos lo terminaron de leer... para los próximos algunos ya los tengo hechos pero acepto sugerencias de todo tipos, tambien tomatazos, críticas si son constructivas, pero virus no porque ya resetearon mi maquina... y sin más que decirles, esperando que me dejen reviews ( acuerdense un review hace feliz a alguien...a mi XD)... me despido y prometo que no va a ser una eternidad para que actualize...bye...

-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-


	2. Llorando

**Llorando**

**_Notas de autora:_** De verdad el título me deja con bastante que desear pero no se me ocurria nada, porque para Lluvia yo ya tengo otro capi, bueno para no hacerla muy larga sólo pido disculpas por la demora, si todo va bien actualizo la próxima semana, espero que les guste, este capi lo tenia rondando en mi cabeza desde que pensé en hacer este fic. Agradezco por todos los reviews... y sin más disfruten del capi.

Había caminado sin parar, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de todo el error que había cometido.

Cuando Yamiko le propuso ser mas que amigos, el confundió el gran cariño que le tenia por amor… pero ahora ya no sabia que hacer.

Estaba caminando en este momento al lado de un parque, ella le propuso salir al cine pero él la había evitado inventando una reunión inexistente con su familia, ya iban varias veces que la engañaba, pero es que ya no podía. La quería bastante pero le daba miedo pensar, aceptar, que habían arruinado una linda amistad por un estúpido error. Veía a la gente correr, otros pasar con su paraguas. Había empezado a llover pero realmente no le importaba, no quería pensar en eso, ni en como le iba a decir a Yamiko lo que debió decirle desde hace tiempo, prefería que las gotas se llevaran sus problemas, así pensando en eso miro el parque a su costado casi solitario pues en una banca en el centro se encontraba un chico, que raramente se le hacia familiar y mientras se iba acercando se fue dando cuenta de quien era.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había caminado hasta llegar a un parque, mirando al cielo se dio cuenta que pronto iba a empezar a llover, pero no le dio mucha importancia, empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que debió hacer y nunca hizo, en cuantas oportunidades tuvo de decir lo que sentía y ahora las había perdido. Acababa de verlo mientras se besaba con su novia, con Yamiko, lo peor es que no podía odiarla, aunque quisiera hacerlo, ella era muy buena, lo quería de verdad, y también era su amiga, no había nada malo con eso, nada excepto que él también quería estar con Tezuka.

Había empezado a llover, sentía a la gente correr en busca de un refugio, pero él se quedo ahí, con la esperanza de que las gotas ocultaran sus lágrimas, había pensado en olvidarse de él, en buscarse a alguien pero sabia que era imposible, tantos años juntos no los podía borrar una persona. Oculto su cara con sus manos, agachando la cabeza, nunca hubiera pensado en llegar al punto de llorar por alguien, de llorar por él, y lo peor es que él debía estar ahora con ella.

Sintió a alguien acercarse, por un momento pensó que era Tezuka, que lo venía a ver preocupado … pero eso era imposible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había ido acercándose hasta el centro del parque pues por la posición en que se encontraba y por estar debajo de la lluvia, pensó que podía estar mal y que podría necesitar su ayuda, pero al estar ya más cerca descubrió quien era y, en ese momento no entendió porque, pero apuro el paso. Y al estar al frente de él pudo darse cuenta que había estado llorando, sintió algo dentro de él y juró en ese momento que nunca más permitiría que Syusuke llorara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo que Fuji no sabia, es que Tezuka siempre hacía cosas imposibles….

Sabia que era él, pero aun así no levanto la cara, Tezuka se agacho lentamente y sin ningún apuro levanto la cara de Syusuke cogiéndolo por el mentón, se vieron a los ojos y todas las dudas que tenía Tezuka se disiparon:

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Primero se sorprendió de que se hubiera dado cuenta, y luego pensó en lo irónico que era pues estaba llorando por él, intento soltarse de su agarre, pero lo cogió aún más fuerte.

-Respóndeme, quien te ha hecho esto, dime – Tezuka lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que fue como melodía para Fuji, quien no pudo evitar pensar en algo.

-De verdad quieres saber - preguntó dudoso, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía costarle su amistad.

-Sí…, luego de eso lo único que escucho antes de caer al suelo fue un "Por favor dile a Yamiko que me disculpe". Syusuke sin poder aguantarse por la cercanía, literalmente se tiró sobre Tezuka haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, uno sobre el otro. Se quedaron así mirándose por un momento hasta que Syusuke empezó a cortar la distancia, lentamente, dándole tiempo a Tezuka para separarlo o detenerlo, pero no lo hizo.

Fue la primera vez que Tezuka disfrutó un beso, aunque estuviera en el piso de un parque, aunque la lluvia los estuviera empapando y se fueran a enfermar, aunque él estuviera con alguien, era imposible no disfrutarlo, pues por primera vez él quería transmitir sus sentimientos a través de ese beso, quería que Syusuke se sintiera querido. Lentamente se separaron todavía sintiendo el sabor del otro en sus labios. Tezuka abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Syusuke con una sonrisa boba y un pequeño sonrojo que le quedaba muy bien.

Se sentaron y se quedaron mirando por un momento…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Con lo que acaba de pasar, tú estas con Yamiko y yo de verdad no quiero separarlos pero es que ya no podía aguantar ma….Tezuka se había ido acercando mientras Syusuke hablaba sin parar, lo había cogido del mentón y le había vuelto a dar un beso. Al separarse lo abrazó y le dijo al oído:

-Yo voy a hablar con Yamiko, si me quiere va a entenderlo, es peor si estoy con ella mintiéndole pues no la amo, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Syusuke mirando los ojos a Tezuka

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?, y por segunda vez en el día Fuji no pudo aguantarse y volvió a tirar al piso a Tezuka.

-Espero que esto no se haga costumbre

-¿Qué?

-Que me tires al piso, pues voy a acabar lastimado, aparte quiero decirte que para ser flaco pesas bastante - dijo Tezuka empezando a reír libremente pues estaba feliz, sabía que tenía que hablar con Yamiko y que la conversación iba a ser difícil, pero también sabía que iba a tener a alguien apoyándolo y quería disfrutarlo, quería disfrutar ese momento con su actual novio, y aunque estuviera en medio de un parque, debajo de una lluvia, varia gente los estuviera viendo y luego iba a tener fiebre, estaba seguro de algo, que Syusuke siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo y estaba seguro que nunca más iba a permitir que llorara por alguien, especialmente por él.

**_Notas de autora:_** Bueno si llegaron hasta acá no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito de Go y hacerme feliz!!. Y como creo que me fui mucho tiempo pienso que merecen un adelanto del próximo capi, aqui les va:

...Había llegado a pensar que lo quería solo por_ eso_, se asustó al pensarlo pero Syu era muy capáz, tenía que enfrentarlo y preguntarle, sabía que iba a sonar muy raro pero si no lo hacia nunca se quitaría la duda.

...Al escuchar la pregunta Syusuke no habia hecho nada más que reir, pero porque no asustar un poco a Tezuka pensó, asi que gateando poco a poco se acerco a él y lo empezó a besar muy lentamente...

Espero que les haya gustado, y que lean el próximo capi... al menos yo sé que a alguien si le va a gustar ( ne Sayu-chan(cho)...)

_marinu8_


	3. Con duda

**Con Duda**

**_Notas de autora:_** Como se darán cuenta los titulos no se me dan muy bien, pero bueno... de verdad me disculpo por mi super demora, esta vez si merezco hasta un virus, pero como son muy buenos no me van a hacer daño (por favor mi máquina es muy joven para morir!!!). Eh tenido varias amenazas para que actualizara este capitulo, especialmente de mi editora y la fan numero uno de la strong pair ( literalmente me maltrataban para que escribiera... tengo amigas muy salvajes). Pero... yo tengo pensado como 4 capitulos más, en serio, pero tuve una gran crisis, en mi mente los capitulos estaban todos completos lo máximo... peor no podía escribirlos, no sé porque no podía. Tengo manía de hacer esto de las notas de autora muy grandes... asi que sin más espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Desde hace algún tiempo una idea había estado rondando por la cabeza de Tezuka, sabía que estaba equivocado (eso le gustaba pensar) y que era algo estúpido, pero a pesar de todo eso… no podía evitar pensar que Fuji lo quería solo por_ eso_, se asustó al pensarlo pero Syu era muy capaz, tenía que enfrentarlo y preguntarle, sabía que iba a sonar muy raro pero si no lo hacia nunca se quitaría la duda así que decidió que ese día lo haría, ese día el iba a preguntar a Fuji…

-Vamos a mi casa Mitsu- le había dicho mientras caminaban juntos después del colegio. Al escuchar eso se había quedado helado un poco, pues se acordó de todo lo que había pensado pero…

-Claro Syu- a pesar de eso aceptó, pues él también quería estar con su novio.

Fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Tezuka reía un poco con las cosas que Fuji decía y este sonreía al ver a su novio feliz. Así sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa del susodicho.

Fuji abrió la puerta y dejó que Tezuka pasara… Dejó su mochila en el pasillo y se quedó observando la casa que ya tan bien conocía, se acordó de todas las veces que estuvieron ahí de todos los te quiero y pensó en lo que iba a hacer, preguntarle a Fuji era una tontería e intento tranquilizarse convenciéndose a si mismo de que no le preguntara. Así volteo y se encontró con Fuji cara a cara…. Quizá muy cerca.

-Hace días que no podíamos hacer esto- Es que en toda la semana aunque se habían visto en el colegio, por ocupaciones no habían podido verse como novios, y se notaba que a Fuji la distancia no le gustaba.

-¿Pero, no hay nadie en la casa?

-Yuuta va a volver tarde hoy, mi hermana está trabajando en turno hasta la noche y mis papás están de viaje, acuérdate que lo dije de camino acá

Tezuka en ese momento chocó contra algo, literalmente estaba acorralado entre Fuji y la pared, pues a cada palabra había ido retrocediendo mientras Fuji avanzaba más.

Este al verlo acorralado sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa divertida… parecían el gato y el ratón y lamentablemente Tezuka sabía que era el ratón.

-Te juro, extrañe bastante esto Mitsu- fue lo único que dijo Fuji antes de empinarse un poco, pasar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tezuka y empezar a besarlo.

Al inicio Tezuka no se movió y se quedo congelado, todo lo que había pensado estaba pasando… pero poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, no podía negar que aunque lo asustara un poco, los besos de Fuji eran irresistibles, así empezó todo.

Fuji abrazó más fuerte a Tezuka, mientras que este le cogía a cintura para poder acercarlo más, se separaron sólo unos milímetros para poder recuperar el aliento. Los dos estaban con la respiración entrecortada…

-Vamos a mi cuarto- le dijo Fuji antes de volver a besarlo, así empezó a caminar, mientras jalaba a Tezuka para que lo siguiera. Tezuka al oír esto se asustó un poco, pero… la fuerza de voluntad no es muy fuerte cuando Fuji te está besando así.

Lo que si debía admitir es que con Fuji tenían un equilibrio especial, pues subían las escaleras con los ojos cerrados mientras se besaban, a cada paso que daban el beso se les hacía un poco más apasionado pero ninguno de los dos quería pararlo.

En la casa de Fuji se escuchó un pequeño golpe, seguido de un gritito de sorpresa y luego de un poco de sangre…

Lo que había pasado era que al ir caminando en dirección al cuarto, Fuji se había chocado contra su puerta que estaba cerrada, emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa y al cerrar la boca había mordido un poco a Tezuka haciendo que le saliera un poco de sangre del labio inferior.

Gomen, gomen no fue mi intención

No te preocupes- dijo Tezuka sonriendo por la cara de preocupación de Fuji.

Yo sé como sanarte- con eso se acercó a Tezuka y le dio un pequeño beso en donde tenía la heridita, lo único que pudo hacer Tezuka fue sonrojarse porque se sintió como un niño

Fuji abrió la puerta y Tezuka pasó al cuarto que tan bien conocía, observó a su alrededor y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, en las tardes viendo películas, en los besos de Fuji mientras se escondían de su hermano… sonrió de forma sincera y se dio cuenta de que lo que había pensado no podía ser verdad, Fuji no lo podía querer sólo por _eso…_

Volteó y se encontró con Fuji… muy cerca… y con una sonrisa muy…pervertida. Tal vez, Fuji sí lo quería solo por eso…

Esta vez antes de empezar a besarlo, por no decir tirársele encima, lo único que dijo fue: _"Sigamos en donde lo dejamos"._

Esta vez el beso fue apasionado desde el comienzo, Fuji lo empezó a hacer más profundo y Tezuka no sabía que hacer porque estaba empezando a sentir que se les iba a salir de las manos, así Fuji empezó a jalar a Tezuka hacia su cama, mientras empezaba a darle besos cortos, se sentaron en la cama y poco a poco se fueron recostando… Tezuka seguía preocupado, pero había una lucha interna en él, porque no quería detener a Fuji y al mismo tiempo no podía seguir sin preguntarle… pero cuando Fuji dejo de besarle la boca y fue bajando por su cuello se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder seguir…

-Ne Syu…

-Mmm

- Tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué?- le susurro Fuji en el oido

Tezuka lentamente se sentó, empujando delicadamente Fuji que estaba semi-encima de él, lo miró los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Tú me quieres sólo por… por los besos?- Tezuka había pensado en decir…_por lo carnal_… pero se podía malinterpretar fácilmente, además ellos nunca habían llegado a tanto…

Al escuchar la pregunta Fuji casi se cae, parpadeo un poco pues no creía haber escuchado bien… pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Tezuka se dio cuenta que de verdad lo había dicho… de verdad Tezuka pensaba que… Fuji sólo pudo sonreír internamente y pensó… porque no asustar un poco a Mitsu, así que gateando se acercó a él y lo empezó a besar muy lentamente…

Tezuka se quedó congelado, no respondía, casi ni respiraba… todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad, Fuji sólo jugaba con él, sólo quería un muñeco al cual poder besar cuando quisiera… con el corazón completamente dolido intento separar a Fuji, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, ya luego hablaría con él. Fuji se separó un poco y al ver a Tezuka se dio cuenta que quizá se había pasado un poco, porque parecía que de verdad le había hecho daño. Así que para remediarlo se acercó al oído de Tezuka y este sólo cerró los ojos, no quería oír nada, no quería oír cuando Fuji le dijera…

-Te amo

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y siguió escuchando lo que le decía…

-¿De verdad pensaste que sólo te quería para besarte?, yo nunca jugaría contigo de ese modo…

Se alejó un poco para ver los ojos de Tezuka…

-Entiendo que yo soy un poco… pero no sería capaz de estar con alguien sólo para eso, bueno si sería capaz, pero contigo es diferente…. Yo de verdad pienso en tener un futuro contigo, yo de verdad te amo.

Fuji no pudo continuar ya que Tezuka se acercó y lo beso dulcemente

-Lo siento, siento ser tan tonto como para pensar eso... y yo, yo también te amo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, para luego seguir besándolo.

Al final había sido bueno preguntar eso, porque si no, no hubiera podido escuchar todo lo que Syu le había dichi, sino no se hubieran podido decir te amo ese día. Ahora estaba muy seguro de lo que sentían ambos, ahora nunca más volvería a dudar… porque él también quería tener un futuro con Fuji, porque el también lo amaba…

**_Notas de autora: _**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (Que va dedicado como siempre a una gran amiga-SaYiTo-), siento que me quedó algo cursi en la última parte, pero aún así me gusto bastante escribirlo, yo en algún momento me puse a pensar que pasaría si Fuji estuviera jugando con Tezuka, pero eso es imposible... Asi que pensé que pasaría si Tezuka pensara eso, que Fuji sólo jugaba con él y así me salio este capi.. De verdad no merezco ni siquiera pedir un review... pero como ustedes son super buenos yo se que me dejaran un review.. Ya saben si llegaron hasta acá no les cuesta mucho apretar el botoncito de Go(aunque ahora halla cambiado) y escribirme insultos por demorarme tanto, esta vez de verdad les pormeto actualizar más pronto porque falta poquito para fin de año (no sé si llorar porque paso a quinto o sentirme feliz) y en las vacaciones siempre me dan varios momentos creativos... Por lo visto sigo con mi manía de Notas de Autora muy largos, así que me despido...

Adelantos:

---Lo siento pero lo único que puedo poner es el título del siguiente capítulo---- Adicto...... espero que les guste.

Muchas graicas por leer.

_-.-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-.- _


	4. Adicto

**Adicto**

_Dedicado a Sayu!._

**Fuji´s POV**

_"Yo me considero un adicto, adicto a varias cosas… una de las principales es el chocolate: ¿Por qué?, porque combina con todo… absolutamente todo… "_

Habian ido a la casa de Fuji para hacer un trabajo, estaban sentados en su sala con los libros desparramados en los sillones y mientras Tezuka leía para poder sacar información, Fuji hacía algo más interesante para él… observar a Tezuka…

-Fuji

-Sí

-¿Qué haces?

-Viéndote

-¿Y los libros?

-Ya me aburrieron. ¿Tienes hambre?, voy por algo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta se paró en dirección a la cocina mientras dejaba a un Tezuka muy desconcertado, que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue quitarse un momento los lentes para masajearse un poco y luego volver a los libros.

_"Haber, haber ¿Qué más?"_

Ya tenía en una bandeja dos té verdes y algunas galletas para poder comer pero sentía que faltaba algo…

_"Ah ya sé"_ y sacó una barra de chocolate que siempre guardaba en un cajón por ahí.

Sin más volvió a la sala, para hacer que Tezuka se despegara un poco de los libros y se centrara en cosas más importantes… ah y también en la comida.

Pero como Tezuka era un hueso duro de roer, Fuji tuvo que volver a conformarse sólo con mirarlo mientras seguía leyendo, pero ahora acompañado de un té y galletas.

_"Ah bueno, al menos mientras lee lo puedo ver tranquilo. Me gusta bastante su cabello marrón o será porque resalta sus ojos caramelos y al mismo tiempo tiene esa tez seria y delicada, con su piel clara y suave… estoy empezando a pensar que me gusta todo de Tezuka"_

En ese momento Fuji posó su mirada en los labios de Tezuka, esos que siempre tenía ganas de besar… soltó un suspiro resignado, pues su "compañero" estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de la insistencia de su mirada.

Sin darse cuenta sintió algo meloso y tibio en su mano… Por haber estado observando tanto tiempo a Tezuka el pedazo de chocolate que tenía en la mano se había derretido, dejando en vez de un sólido chocolate, una suave y dulce crema, con eso a Fuji se le ocurrió una idea para poder distraer a su compañero.

-Ne mitsu-chan!...- Tezuka sabía que Fuji sólo utilizaba ese apodo y ese tono cuando quería algo pero nunca se imaginó lo que le iba a pasar al voltear.

Con su pulgar lentamente tocó los labios de Tezuka llenándolos de chocolate y así, con una sonrisa, se fue acercando al chocolate que lo llamaba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Comprobando algo

Miró a sus ojos por última vez, antes de posesionarse de los labios cubiertos de chocolate… Era un dulce sabor único, la combinación perfecta con un chocolate… era un Tezuka.

-Mmm… sí, combina con todo- dijo, mientras miraba a Tezuka quien estaba levemente sonrojado, antes de vovler a posesionarse de los labios opuestos, esta vez un poco más profundo pues no quería que ningún residuo de chocolate se desperdiciara…

_"Yo me considero un adicto, adicto a varias cosas… una de las principales es el chocolate… y hoy comprobé dos cosas: que combina ABSOLUAMENTE con todo y… que también soy adicto a Tezuka"_

**_Notas de autora:_** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia, sé que es corta, pero a mi parecer si la alargaba más iba a perder un poco el sentido... ya queda a su decision si les gusta o no (espero que si), bueno como se daran cuenta estoy aprendiendo a hacer las notas de autora mas pequeñas. Solo queria comentar que este capi fue inspirado por mi torpeza, porque a mi tambien me paso eso de que se derritiera el chocolate por pensar en... tonterias... Bueno sin más, el siguiente capi va a ser una edicion especial navideña por las fiestas... asi que sí sorpendentemente esta misma semana voy a volver a actualizar, o al menos antes de año nuevo... sin más me voy y espero que sean buenos y como regalo de navidad apreten ese botoncito que ya cambio de nombre y me hagan feliz con un review... si ya leyeron todas mi locuras no les cuesta nada... Bye ^^

Muchas gracias por leer.

_-.-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-.- _


	5. Navidad

**Navidad**

**_Nota de autora:_** No sé que decir, no tengo perdón por todo el tiempo de retraso, estamos abril y yo voy a poner algo de navidad!, lo sé, pero epnsé que era mejor subirlo alguna vez a nunca hacerlo, espero que me entiendan, no eh podido... Lo único que quiero que sepan es que no eh dejado el fic abandona, porque cuando podia escribia al menos algo, no eh abandonado el fic... y si alguna vez lo hago les avisare. Por mas ilogico que suene, ahora con menos tiempo libre, voy a actualizar mas... sin más que decir aqui les va el capi... muchas gracias por leer!

**Advertencias:** Algo de OOC por parte de Tezuka ( lo siento no pude evitarlo.)

Nunca le había pasado algo así, por favor él era Tezuka, el capitán del equipo de Tenis de la Seigaku, una de las personas más pacientes y serenas del planeta, pero a pesar de todo eso, tenía que aceptarlo… estaba enojado.

Cómo había pasado exactamente, no estaba seguro, pero algo que sí sabía era de quien era la culpa… y la culpa era de Syusuke Fuji.

En unos pocos días iba a ser Navidad, el ambiente festivo se sentía bastante, eso a él nunca lo había incomodado, tampoco el frío, ni las chicas que lo esperaban debajo de los muérdagos, a quienes siempre las rechazaba educadamente. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, le fastidiaban los villancicos en las mañanas, el frío le congelaba los huesos y las chiquillas gritonas lo empezaban a exasperar.

Por eso a la salida, cuando estaba intentando irse lo más rápido a su cálido hogar, para poder dejar de oír villancicos, tomar chocolate caliente y especialmente no ver a nadie del género femenino, cuando una chica casi se le tira encima- literalmente -para hacer, nunca supo qué, no pudo hacer nada más que explotar. Ni siquiera llego a tocarlo, él la esquivo olímpicamente no sin antes dejarle claro las opciones inexistentes que tenia con él, de ahí se fue insultando a todo ser viviente del cual se acordara, ya de camino a su casa supo que no debía haber hecho eso, pero ya al otro día se disculparía, en ese momento quería disfrutar, por primera vez, esa sensación de cólera y sabía completamente de quien era la culpa, de él no por supuesto, sino de Syusuke Fuji.

Sí porque antes a él todas esas cosas no le importaban, pero la navidad pasada fue la primera navidad que pasaron juntos (como novios) y Tezuka había podido notar varias cosas como que:

Todas las mañanas Fuji tarareaba villancicos de camino al colegio.

El frío era una buena excusa para estar cogidos de las manos, o en el mejor caso, estar abrazados por más tiempo del necesario.

Y los muérdagos eran una bendición, porque siempre estaban ahí y Fuji siempre estaba a su costado.

Y ahora todas esas cosas que antes no eran nada, y con él se volvieron maravillosas, ahora sin él eras desesperantes, porque cuando Fuji le dijo, hace una semana, que se iba a ir a pasar la navidad en la casa de un familiar e iba a estar ausente todo ese tiempo, pensó que iba a aguantar, porque era sólo unos 10 días y además, por más que quisiera pasar con él todos los días, la navidad era para esta con la familia.

Pero no fue así, porque el primer día sin él empezó a extrañar su voz, y en los otros días el frío lo hacía recordar sus abrazos y los muérdagos le decían que no podría probar sus labios, al menos no por unos días más, sí los primeros días fueron horribles, pensó que mientras más tiempo pasara sería mejor, pero no pudo haber estado más equivocado, cada vez lo extrañaba más, y a tan sólo dos días de Navidad había terminado explotando.

Se quedó parado mirando el cielo, genial lo que le faltaba, estaba empezando a nevar, ahora sí se iba a congelar, se abrazó intentando encontrar calor y apuró el pasó, tal vez si corría podría llegar no tan húmedo a su casa.

-Tss todo esto es tu culpa Fuji…

-¡Mitsu!- Y como invocado lo escuchó, pensó que se había vuelto loco pero al voltear y sentir un abrazo, un par de labios y un cuerpo que lo obligó a perder el equilibrio y caer en la nieve, se dio cuenta que era verdad, y no hubo necesidad de abrir los ojos, pues su calor, su olor, sus labios y hasta su forma de abrazar eran únicas. Estuvo ahí disfrutando de todo lo que tanto había extrañado hasta que se saciaron de sentir al otro, al menos por el momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No pude, pensé que iba a poder, pero te extrañaba demasiado, así que convencí a mi familia para que me dejara pasar la navidad contigo…

Se pararon y a pesar de lo feliz que estaba Tezuka no pudo evitar poner una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Mitsu?

-¿Tu familia… no se va a enojar, digo… conmigo?

-No te preocupes, la navidad es para pasarla con los seres queridos y yo amo a mi familia, pero esta quiero disfrutarla contigo, cierto… ¿No hay problema con que me quede en tu casa?

A Tezuka se le iluminó la cara de solo pensar en la posibilidad de pasar la Navidad con Fuji, y por toda respuesta lo que hizo fue abrazarlo y susurrarle un "Te quiero".

Luego de eso fueron camino a la casa de Tezuka, en la cual Fuji se quedaría hasta que su familia volviera -ya habían coordinado con sus padres.

-Extrañaba esto

-¿Qué?

-Esto- dio Fuji señalando a sus manos cogidas.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto.

Fuji tenía una sonrisa muy, suya, cuando se posó frente a Tezuka para ver muy bien sus reacciones al decirle- Ya me contaron lo que le hicise a esa pobre chica, ¿Sabes que se quedó llorando?

Se empezó a reír bajito por la cara de sorpresa de Tezuka, el cual se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada

-Todo es tu culpa, ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, sí lo sé.

Los dos lo sabían, mientras se besaban, sabían que iba a ser difícil porque se estaban acostumbrando a eso, no sólo en Navidad, sabían que ya no se iban a poder separar el uno del otro… y, aunque en ese momento no lo supieran, no iba a ser necesario, porque no iban a separarse nunca más… ni siquiera cuando ya ninguno de los dos estuviera en esta tierra…

**_Fin_**

**_Notas de autora:_** Hola!, si ya llegaron a aqui quiere decir que al menos le dieron algo de su tiempo a este capi, muchas gracias por eso!... pero si son más buenos aún, yo sé que me dejarán un review, al menos para gritarme por los meses de demora, pero lo harán...cierto?. El final lo puse asi porque les quiero tirar algunas pistas de como va a ser el ultimo capi... todavia no sé cuantos faltarán, va a ser cuando mi imaginación diga basta... pero la idea del último ya al tengo, asi que si algna vez quiero terminar el fic... ya se como hacerlo.. sin mas disculpas de nuevo por la inmensa demora, como siempre dedicado a Sayu-chan(cho) Y A TODAS LAS FANATICAS DEL SHONEN-AI! (porque acabamos de convertir a una amiga en shonenaista!... y soy feliz!)... ahora si.. bye...^^

_-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-_


	6. A escondidas

**Notas de autora: Lo sé lo sé no tengo perdón divino para volver y subir un capitulo... pero ... buaaa no hay excusas asi que sin más, aparte de miles y miles de disculpa, las dejo con este capitulo espero que les guste...**

**Advertencia:** Tiene **Lime...** y** OCC**.

**_A Escondidas_**

Lo estaba mirando atentamente, ya llevaba 10 minutos guardando libros inexistentes mientras esperaba que el último alumno se fuera, esa rutina lo estaba empezando a fastidiar pero era la única manera en la que Tezuka había accedido que estuvieran juntos, ya luego se planearía una trampa para hacerlo cambiar de decisión pero por el momento debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía, pues el último alumno acababa de salir del aula.

-Pensé que no se iba a ir nunca.

-Estaba terminando de copiar- dijo Tezuka luego de darle un pequeño beso a Fuji, cosa que no lo contento lo suficiente por todo el tiempo de espera, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Porqué siento que hace tiempo que no te veía?

-Hemos estado todo el día en el mismo salón.

-Sí, te he visto como compañero, pero hace tiempo que no te veo como mi novio- dijo Fuji mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tezuka.

-Es por los entrenamientos en las tardes.

-¡Ah! Admites que es tu culpa.

-Tenemos que practicar, sabes bien que no estamos todavía muy preparados para el Torneo que se acerca, y si no practicamos no vamos a poder…

-¡Lo sé!, buchou lo sé.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de salir de salón, ambos sabían que a Fuji le molestaba bastante esa situación de estar escondiéndose, por eso siempre intentaba aprovechar al máximo ese poco tiempo de novios que tenía con Tezuka, especialmente ese día.

-Ne… mitsu…

-¿Mmm?

-Tengo algo que decirte

Se habían quedado quietos en medio del pasillo vacío, solo escuchando sus respiraciones, esperando a que Fuji dijera algo.

-Mañana no voy a poder ir contigo

Ya está, lo había dicho, ahora esperaba que Tezuka no se enojara, al menos no mucho. Sabía que habían planeado la salida desde hace un mes, y realmente estaba muy emocionado pero…

-En serio no es mi culpa- Fuji empezó a excusarse pues Tezuka se había quedado con una cara un poco sorprendida- Es mi familia, ha sido de golpe, tenemos que ir a visitar a un familiar que acaba de volver y vamos a estar todo el fin de semana fuera, es probable que el lunes no venga- Había dicho todo tan rápido que tuvo que inspirar bastante aire para poder recuperar el ritmo normal luego de hablar.

Se quedó mirando a Tezuka que no hacía nada y bajó la mirada pensando que en serio se había enojado con él.

De repente sintió que lo abrazaba y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, le encantaba estar así de cerca de él.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que a ti también te fastidia no ir, pero podemos posponerla, tampoco es como si lo fuéramos a cancelar todo, yo lo arreglo… Entonces ¿El próximo sábado está bien?

-Sí- respondió Fuji con un puchero en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… no te voy a ver en varios días

-Mmm… entonces… creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo- dijo Tezuka con un mínimo sonrojo en las mejillas, pero aún así cogiendo a Fuji por la cintura.

-Que me estas proponiendo buchou… no juegues con fuego- dijo en respuesta, acercándolo por el cuello pero quedándose a centímetros de los labios opuestos, podía sentir la respiración contraria… sí para él era una tortura también, pero quería tentar un poco a Tezuka, sabía que para él era difícil empezar con este tipo de situaciones… pero en veces excepcionales Fuji lograba que diera el primer paso.

Al buchou todavía le costaba hacer demostraciones de amor así, aunque sabía que a Fuji le encantaban, hasta estando solos eran muy pocas las veces que él lo hacía por iniciativa propia, es que siempre se sentía muy… raro, nunca se lo había dicho a Fuji (y no planeaba hacerlo) pero cada vez que estaba a punto de besarlo sentía como las mejillas le empezaban a arder, como el corazón el latía más rápido y respirar se hacía muy difícil… lo que él no sabía era que a Fuji le encantaba causar todas esas reacciones, por eso siempre se lo quedaba observando antes de besarlo… esa expresión entre inocencia y amor, siempre un poco sonrosado y con los ojos puestos en él, intentando adivinar el momento en el cual dejaría de torturarlo y lo permitiría rozar esos labios que necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo.

Lo hizo sufrir un segundo más hasta que al fin lentamente acarició los labios contrarios, que siempre se encontraban algo fríos al inicio, eran besos cortos, lentos, solamente disfrutando el sabor del otro, cuando Fuji necesitó sentir más contacto apoyo la espalda en la pared más cercana jalando a Tezuka para poder sentir su pecho contra el suyo y empezar a enredar sus dedos en el cabello contrario.

-Syu… suke…mmm…syu…

-Mmm…

-Vie… viene alguien

Entre besos Tezuka intentaba decir algo que el otro ya sabía, habían empezado a escuchar pasos cerca, pero Fuji no tenía ninguna intención de separarse pues había empezado a acariciar con su lengua los labios contrarios, estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero en ese momento Tezuka no iba aceptarlo.

-Syu… en serio

-Yo no oigo nada

-Syu… suke... por favor

Fuji siguió con su labor de convencer a Tezuka de dejarlo profundizar el beso, pero el buchou no accedía, aunque tampoco se separaba, estaba en medio de un debate con sus pensamientos entre acabar de una vez con el beso o seguir ahí disfrutando, aunque con un peligro inminente pues ya no se podía negar que alguien se acercaba con pasos lentos rebotando una pelota a su paso.

-¡Fuji!

No tenía intenciones de separarse, pero sabía que Tezuka todavía no estaba preparado para admitir su relación en frente de todos, así que se alejó y con un rápido movimiento jaló a Tezuka metiéndose junto a él dentro de un pequeño cuarto de limpieza que se encontraba en medio de dos salones en ese pasillo. Adentro era pequeño y oscuro, además que estaban rodeados de un fuerte olor a desinfectante, estaban bastante juntos por la falta de espacio.

Los pasos cada vez se hacían más cercanos, Tezuka estuvo a punto de comentar algo pero Fuji lo frenó haciéndole una señal con los dedos para que guardara silencio, se quedaron mirando… a pesar de la poca visión del buchou en la oscuridad sabía de memoria que clase de mirada le estaba lanzado Fuji, estaban bastante cerca, podían sentir el calor que el cuerpo del otro emitía, también escuchaban sus respiraciones todavía entrecortadas y el aliento del buchou le rozaba los labios provocándolo aún más, estuvo a punto de acortar la distancia pero no se movió pues sintió como sus manos lo cogían por la cadera y lo pegaban a la pared apoyando todo su cuerpo encima de él.

El buchou casi al instante corto la distancia entre sus labios, pero no era como antes dulce y lento, ahora era más bien una necesidad de sentir al otro, de probar sus labios y Fuji lo sentía, sentía la pasión en cada beso y el que las manos de Tezuka estuvieran subiendo lentamente por su pecho no lo ayudaban a controlarse.

Reacciono y empezó a acariciar su espalda mientras le pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que esta vez sí fue concedido y Fuji no se pudo sentir más en la gloria… esto era algo que solo en sus sueños ocurría, pero estaba pasando de verdad, y podía sentir a Tezuka que había empezado a desabotonar su camisa cosa a la cual él no se negó. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando sintió las manos frías del buchou en todo su pecho y no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, estaba disfrutando cada momento como si fuera el último. Separó sus labios de los de Tezuka solo para dirigirse a su mejilla e ir marcando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se detuvo a aspirar el aroma contrario, ese que lo embelesaba todos los días y que le encantaba sentir, empezó a dar besos cortos en el cuello del buchou, quien se dejaba hacer. Empezaban a sentir como la temperatura de todo el lugar iba en aumento, pero no les importaba al contrario eso solo ayudo para que Tezuka terminara de quitarle la camisa a Fuji y se lo quedó admirando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo admiro tu figura- Fuji sólo sonrió y lo volvió a acercar pegándose totalmente a la pared temblando un poco por la diferencia que había con la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero cerrando los ojos al instante pues acababa de sentir los labios del otro que se adentraban en su cuello y la pared poco a poco dejaba de estar tan fría… o quizás ellos poco a poco empezaban a estar más calientes.

Por estar tan "entretenidos" ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que los pasos hace bastante tiempo se habían detenido, y la persona estaba afuera de la puerta de donde ellos se encontraban dudando si abrir o no… lo habían mandado a cumplir un castigo por haberse quedado dormido en la clase de inglés, cosa que le parecía una tontería porque al final siempre sacaba las mejores notas en ese curso, se quedara dormido o no… pero al llegar había escuchado unos extraños sonidos provenientes de adentro del armario del conserje, al final se decidió por abrir la puerta, sacar lo que tuviera que sacar y dejar a los de adentro seguir con lo suyo… pero nunca esperó encontrarlos a ellos.

De golpe sintieron una potente luz y una brisa, la puerta se había abierto y Echizen había puesto una cara… indescriptible, pero no era para menos… acababa de encontrar a su capitán y al genio de seigaku… dentro de un pequeño armario y si eso no fuera poco la posición en la cual estaban no ayudaba a su inocente imaginación pues la camisa de Fuji estaba tirada en algún lugar del piso mientras la de Tezuka estaba ya desabrochada y el capitán había estado besando el cuello del genio dejando ciertas marcas rojas en el… simplemente cerró la puerta y deseo nunca haberla abierto… esperaba que con terapia esa imagen se le fuera de la mente, aunque lo dudaba mucho, mejor era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y él haría como si no hubiera visto nada… y estuvo a punto de irse tranquilo hasta que freno su andar, pues la puerta del armario se había vuelto a abrir.

-Echizen, doscientas vueltas ¡Ya!

-Hai…

Nunca más haría caso cuando lo castigaran en inglés ¡Por algo se dormía en clase!, así se fue esperando que con tantas vueltas se le olvidara todo, mientras dentro del armario Fuji y Tezuka se habían quedado mirando.

-¿Crees que diga algo?- Fuji había preguntado, pues sabía que esa era la mayor preocupación del otro.

-No creo.

-Pero… ¿Y si lo llega a hacer… qué harías?- los dos sabían que esa pregunta era difícil, él mismo se había preguntado antes y si llegara a estar en esa posición qué le diría a los demás que eran él y Fuji… se lo quedo mirando profundamente a los ojos, pasaron unos segundos y supo que responder.

-Les diría que… sí es verdad, que estamos juntos y que si lo escondí fue por miedo, por miedo a lo que llegaran a pensar, pero que ya no me importa pues aunque todavía tengo un poco de miedo, nunca negaría mi relación contigo, porque tú eres más importante para mí que lo que ellos piensen… además que estemos o no, no les influye en nada, pues no hemos dejado de ser las mismas personas… y aunque no lo acepten, no me importa, mientras todavía este contigo no me importa nada más…

Fuji se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, vio como Tezuka se agachó a recoger su camisa y se la puso ayudándolo a abotonarla… él seguía sin moverse, cuando el buchou empezó a abotonarse su propia camisa Fuji reacciono abrazándolo, dejando derramar unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad en el hombro contrario y diciendo te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo mientras el buchou sonreía y lo abrazaba también.

Luego de arreglarse bien y de darse un pequeño y tierno beso salieron del armario, y la mano de Tezuka buscó a la de Fuji entrelazando sus dedos, acompañándolo hasta su casa y despidiéndose deseándole un buen viaje y prometiéndole que lo iba a ir a ver el lunes a su casa.

Admitía que se había aburrido de esa rutina, y que los besos y las caricias en lugares apartados no eran de su total agrado, pues él quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a Tezuka tanto como él lo amaba… pero, no iba a decir nada, iba a conformarse con verlo todos los días en su clase y en los entrenamientos solo como un compañero más… pues había comprobado algo hoy… Tezuka lo amaba, tanto como para poner sus miedos aparte por protegerlo a él y si para proteger a Tezuka él tenía que aceptar una relación a escondidas, lo iba a hacer… amaba demasiado a Tezuka como para enfrentarlo a sus miedos tan pronto... además, tener una relación a escondidas podía tener buenos beneficios… como los lugares pequeños y Tezuka necesitado de contacto… por cosas así él iba a aceptarlo… solo por ahora, además debía admitir algo… tener una relación a escondidas es algo muy excitante…

**Notas de autora: Buaaaaa aparte de disculparme mil veces más no tengo cara para pedir un mísero review (exceptuandote a ti hermione120 tu si me debes un review!) asi que... me voy... y no les prometo nada del prox capi, porque ya ven lo que pasa cuando prometo... voy a probar el metodo contrario ahber que pasa!...^^ bye cds y espero que si han llegado hasta aca quiera decir que les gusto mi fic!...^^**

-.-.-.-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-.-.-


	7. Muérdago

**Notas de autora: **A todas esa personas que pensaron que me demoraría meses y meses en actualizar... les agradezco porque por ellos he actualizado mucho más rápido :P... bue muy obvio de que trata este capi sólo con leer el titulo ne?... son las 10:00 de la noche buena y estoy subiendo esto porque hoy me levante con un gran espiritu navideño y me contagió tanto que me prometí a mi msima actualizar hoy... y para que vean si cumpli... y lo mejor de todo ya escribi el prox. capi... asi que se viene otra pronta actualizacion... sin más los dejo con este capi y los veo abajo!

**Muérdago**

Sabían que era una tontería, una locura, una estupidez, pero entonces si lo sabían… ¿Por qué los dos seguían ahí parados?...

Tezuka acababa de salir de su salón, apuró el paso al darse cuenta de la hora que era, pues si pensaba ir a comprar los regalos para sus familiares debía apurarse si no quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario en una tienda. Así mientras doblaba la esquina se chocó contra alguien que casi cae si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Tezuka que lo cogió por la cintura… aunque tampoco era tan necesario.

-Perdón, venía apurado.

-No te preocupes Tezuka- Y se quedó callado pues estaba mirando fijamente a un punto ubicado encima de la cabeza de los dos y se sonrojo de golpe al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos del capitán más curiosos de lo normal y más cerca de lo que deberían estar. Tezuka no entendía el sonrojo del otro hasta que subió la mirada y lo comprendió todo.

-Muérdago- Dijo Tezuka en un susurro que Fuji llegó a escuchar e hizo que se sonrojara más... si era posible. Todavía lo tenía cogido por la cintura y aunque eso no lo fastidiaba, si lo ponía más nervioso pues aunque tenía claro que no iba a besar a Tezuka, tenerlo tan cerca lo hacía dudar… Porque no iban a besarse… ¿o si?

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y ninguno de los dos decía algo, uno por nervios de decir alguna estupidez… alguna _verdad_… y el otro por el simple hecho de que no sabía que decir. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que un momento así iba a llegar, está bien aceptaba que tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por el tensai del equipo… pero nunca se había imaginado que tendría que afrontarlo tan pronto o tan de golpe.

-Bueno… si me disculpas tengo que irme…

-A si lo siento, entonces… Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad a ti también Fuji

Al final había decidido soltar poco a poco esa pequeña cintura y retirarse, no sabía si volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa pero no pensaba ponerse a cuestionar su relación con el tensai un día antes de navidad… realmente no aguantaría un no y no podía pasar la noche buena en un estado de ánimo deplorable por eso emprendió la mejor retirada que pudo… y le dolió que el tensai no se quejara.

Acababa de cruzar el gran patio de Seigaku, estaba entrando a un pasillo que daba directamente a una de las salidas del colegio cuando escuchó pasos y volteó instintivamente al escuchar su nombre, pero especialmente volteó porque escucho que _él_ lo llamaba…

Habían pasado pocos minutos de que se hubiera ido cuando entendió porque dolía tanto, que Tezuka se hubiera negado a besarlo lo había shockeado, por eso no dijo nada en ese momento pero poco a poco cuando lo veía doblar la esquina y escuchó sus pasos descendiendo las escaleras se dio cuenta de que dolía porque en serio, en serio quería sentir los labios del otro, así que dejó de pensar y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para darle el encuentro al capitán antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así Tezuka se había dado la vuelta par fijarse en el tensai que acababa de quedarse parado en un lugar estratégico y los dos sonrieron al darse cuenta, sí porque al profesor que le había tocado este año arreglar el colegio le encantaban los muérdagos… y en ninguna esquina del colegio faltaba uno colgando…

-Entonces…

-Me puse a pensar y… no hay que romper con la tradición ¿no crees?

Y Tezuka se acercó y volvió a cogerlo de la cintura, porque había entendido que esa era la manera de Fuji de decir que lo besara y él no se iba a negar a hacerlo. Vio como el tensai cerraba los ojos y disfrutó el carmesí que ahora adornaba sus mejillas, pues sabía que eso lo provocaba él. Se acercó lentamente primero rozando los labios opuestos y luego moviendo lentamente los suyos, haciendo que Fuji suspirara contra los suyos y los abriera un poco moviéndolos más que antes y haciendo que Tezuka se separara de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó? Lo siento, nunca he besado antes no sé si soy…

-Eres muy bueno… eso es lo malo, no sé si me entiendes…

Sonrieron porque los dos sabían a lo que se refería y el pasillo en el cual se encontraban no era el mejor lugar para ponerse _carnales_…

-Voy a ir a hacer unas compras, ¿Me quieres acompañar?

-Claro, déjame recoger mis cosas y vamos juntos.

Estuvo a punto de irse pero sintió como lo jalaba del brazo y lo pegaba de nuevo a su cuerpo para darle un tierno beso…

-No te demores mucho.

-No lo haré- Sabía que estaba sonrojado en demasía pero no le importaba, en ese momento no le importaba nada más que correr lo más rápido posible para volver a ver a Tezuka… y volver a recibir uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban y lo mejor de todo es que sabía que todavía faltaban muchos más por venir… pues estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante aprovecharía mucho más cada esquina…

**Notas de autora: **Todavía siento que el fianl está algo flojo, pero en serio lo he editado tantas veces hoy que fue lo mejor que me quedó... siempre he tenido en la mente hacer algun tipo de fic con esta pequeña planta y tenía tantas parejas en la cabeza con las cuales podía escribirlo, pero el debo tanto a este fic que pensé que si no escribía sobre ellos ya estaba siendo mala... y me gusto bastante como me quedó... bua por el espiritu navideño ya me volvió la costumbre de las notas de autora largas así que la carto aquí... no sin antes desearles una Feliz Navidad!!! y si no actulizo antes un Próspero año nuevo!!!... que hoy la pasen con sus familiares y con sus seres queridos porque de eso se trata la navidad... sin más los quiero mucho bye cds ^^...

_-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-_


	8. Año Nuevo

**Notas de Autora:** Haber que puedo decir ya van 24 días desde mi ultima actualización... y aparte el capi de hoy es sobre año nuevo, sé que ya no tiene nada que ver con la fecha pero conste tuve un muy buen motivo para no poder actualizar y eso que ya lo tenia escrito... por eso decidí subirlo hoy y como ya tengo escritos varios capis mas =) y ya tengo bastante tiempo libre en unos pocos días subiré el otro muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia que a veces me cuesta tanto pero que aún así quiero mucho!... y sin más los leo abajo :P. Ojalá les gusté el capi es más largo de lo normal =).

**Advertencia:** Creo que se me fue la mano con fuji... o sea tiene **Limme**... espero y no les moleste =)... a y en contra de mis principios este capi contiene algo de **Golden (EijixOishi)** nada explicito.

**Año Nuevo**

En estos momentos intento acordarme como terminamos en esta situación, lo recuerdo vagamente pero prefiero concentrarme en recordar la noche que he vivido que prestar atención a tus fogosas caricias que cada vez me hacen perder un poco más la cordura… tengo que pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu hábil boca intentando atrapar la mía en un fogoso beso que sabes los dos deseamos… la diferencia es que yo aquí soy el sobrio, al menos mas que tú, que supongo actúas solamente guiado por los efectos del alcohol y la combinación con las hormonas normales en cualquier adolescente _¿Lo haces por amor?_ Es la única pregunta que viene a mi mente cuando empiezas a meter tus manos debajo de mi polo aprovechándote de estar sentado encima de mis piernas… Te alejo fuertemente de mi cuerpo y escucho en un susurro como pronuncias mi nombre _"Tezuka"…_ acabo de recordar cómo empezó todo esto.

-Entonces te espero acá Tezuka- Y sin más colgaste la comunicación, me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que me hayas llamado así y no con el acostumbrado Buchou o con el Mitsu que tanto me molestaba a veces, pero no le di mucha importancia, más grave era lo que acababa de decirte… acababa de confirmar mi asistencia a la tal dichosa fiesta de año nuevo en esa discoteca tan popular y a la que la mayoría de alumnos del Seigaku pensaba asistir, obviamente en contra de mi voluntad, literalmente todos mis parientes no iban a estar en casa y les sorprendió que mis planes fueran quedarme a dormir así que, todavía no entiendo como _(Aunque creo que tu y Oishi tuvieron algo que ver)_ pero se enteraron de la fiesta y me obligaron a confirmártelo. Luego de unas horas decidí cambiarme, había decidido ir tarde ya que en mi casa no habría nadie hasta altas horas de la madrugada y no me habían dejado llevar llaves obligándome a regresar más tarde que ellos o quedarme a dormir en la puerta.

Así cuando llegue a la Discoteca ya había bastante gente en el lugar, instantáneamente busca a alguien conocido y los vi en una esquina del local. Estaban en un círculo conversando algo alejados del resto de personas en la discoteca. Mientras me acercaba intentando esquivar a las parejas que bailaban animadas, tuve que evitar a varias chicas que se me acercaban con claras intenciones que me incluían y no necesariamente en una pista de baile.

Al llegar y saludarte tenias esa sonrisa que me encanta, entre seductora y misteriosa _(Que me está pasando_) todavía no había alcohol de por medio y solo estaban disfrutando entre Uds. de la compañía de amigos en ese inicio de año.

Poco a poco a Eiji le dieron ganas de bailar y al ver que Oishi no estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo dijo algo como "_Estoy seguro que hay bastantes que si desearían bailar conmigo"_ dándole una clara indirecta estuvo a punto de ir en busca de alguna chica de las cuales había varias dispuestas a hacer lo que él quisiera, pero lo detuviste _¿Qué planeas?_ Fue lo único que pude pensar al verte cogerlo por la cintura y susurrarle algo al oído. De reojo pude ver la reacción de Oishi pero seguro se tranquilizaba a él mismo pensando _"sólo son amigos"…_ a mi esa explicación ya no me calmaba tanto como antes.

Desde esa "inocente" invitación de baile por tu parte pasaron varias horas para que las cosas empezaran a salirse de control, aunque la mayoría de nosotros _(no se si puedo incluirte en este rubro) _no somos de tomar las copas fueron y las copas vinieron, en algún momento de la noche me empecé a marear un poco y decidí que había sido la ultima copa porque nunca me permitiría a mi mismo estar en un estado deplorable, lamentablemente por lo visto no te pusiste limites y tu pelirrojo amigo tampoco.

Cuando me di cuenta Eiji estaba encima de una mesa con varias personas a su alrededor, entre chicos y chicas, disfrutando del pequeño "espectáculo" que estaba dando, bailaba al ritmo de la música y poco a poco se empezaba a alzar el polo con movimientos que nada tenían que envidiarle a una bailarina y no específicamente de ballet. Voltee rápidamente a ver a Oishi que empezaba a pararse para bajar a su "amigo" de la mesa cuando nos dimos cuenta que te estabas acercando, sonreí al pensar que de seguro estabas preocupado por el estado de tu amigo, que equivocado estaba… te habías subido a hacer algún tipo de baile muy provocativo, Eiji se sorprendió al sentir tu pecho completamente pegado a su espalda y sentir tus manos en sus caderas, sonrió mirando directamente a Oishi mientras te seguía el juego y empezaste a marcar el ritmo de ahora el movimiento de los dos, haciendo que varias personas más del lugar les prestaran atención... tenía que parar eso por el orgullo del club de tenis, aparte de que mis hormonas estaban poco controladas debido al alcohol y no podía prometer quedarme sin hacer nada mientras te movías así mirándome directamente… provocándome a hacer algo ahí mismo mientras seguías meneando tus caderas cada vez más y Eiji que no mejoraba la situación por como se movía, estaba apunto de saltar a la mesa cuando vi que alguien me gano, Oishi no se había podido aguantar verte coquetear así descaradamente y había subido a proteger lo que a cuatro vientos se sabia que era suyo y tú deliberadamente estabas intentando quitarle... nunca agradecí tanto a mi amigo como en ese momento después fue mi turno de acercarme a la dichosa mesa para cogerte de las caderas cuando intentabas bajarte de ahí apoyándote en mis hombros.

-Ya vamos, suficiente show por hoy.

-¿Que acaso no te gusto mi baile buchou... si quieres puedo hacerlo para ti?

Cuando te acercaste tanto a mi oído para susurrarme de esa manera, y cuando aprendiste a hablar tan lujuriosamente, no lo se... _(Cuando dejamos de jugar a seducirnos para empezar a hacerlo en serio... es algo que nunca sabré)_

No te respondí, no me sentí capaz de hacerlo, tenia que sacarnos de ese vicioso lugar a los dos de una buena vez, te tenia cogido por la cadera mientras avanzabas entre la gente que bailaba y se pegaba ya descaradamente dejando relucir el sudor de su cuerpo con el contraste de las luces brillantes de la discoteca, cada que avanzábamos te pegabas mas a mi, por la cantidad de persona y realmente porque querías tentarme, querías que esa noche perdiera la cordura, no sabes cuan poco me faltaba para dejar todo la razón de lado y llevarte a algún rincón, pero todavía tenia algo de cordura y no había bebido tanto alcohol como para culparlo de mis acciones al otro día así que debía mantenerme pegado al plan inicial, debía pensar rápido antes de que se empezara a notar mi necesidad de tu cuerpo en forma de un pequeño bulto....

Cuando por fin logramos salir del lugar me quede parado pensando mientras sopesaba las posibilidades, llevarte a mi casa no podía no había nadie y… no podía_ (aguantarme)…_ ir a tu casa, con el estado en que te encontrabas no lo iba a hacer, aparte estaba seguro que te esperaban a todavía más altas horas de la noche solo encontré una solución posible, paré un taxi… sentí tu mirada sobre mi nuca y podía saber que no era buena pero no le hice caso.

-Sube

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un hotel

Sonreíste de una forma muy maliciosa, hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, al subirnos intente evitar la mirada de reproche del conductor, sabía lo que estaba pensando y no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, al menos en ese momento… no supe cuando te acercaste tanto a mí que pude notar tu respiración en mi cuello, no estabas dormido eso lo sabía…

-¿Ne tanto te enojaste por mi pequeño baile con el neko?- luego de esa frase sentí tus labios rozar mi cuello y depositar un beso, sentí arder mi piel fría por el aire de la noche ante el tacto de tus cálidos labios.

El conductor freno en secó, estuve a punto de gritarle que no era de su incumbencia lo que hiciéramos, pero me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Me bajé del carro y te ayude a hacerlo, por lo visto ahora sentías más los efectos del alcohol y a las justas podías mantenerte en pie, le pagué al conductor que nos dirigió una última mirada de reproche y nos dirigimos a la entrada de ese lujoso hotel, si íbamos a dormir en un hotel, había decidido que al menos lo haríamos en uno bueno.

Al entrar te ayude a sentarte en un sillón de la recepción para que esperaras ahí a que yo hiciera las reservaciones.

-Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas noches, disculpe que cuartos se encuentran disponibles.

La recepcionista se sorprendió un poco y hecho una mirada nada discreta hacia donde te encontrabas y pude escucharle decir en un susurro _"Que desperdicio de hombre"_… no supe si sentirme alagado u ofendido así que aclare.

-Habitaciones con dos camas claro.

-Claro- respondió ahora más contenta- A pero disculpe, en este momento todas las habitaciones simples y de dos las tenemos reservadas solo nos queda un par de cuartos matrimoniales y una suite pero también matrimonial.

Claramente mi suerte iba de mal en peor, voltee a verte, te habías quedado medio dormido, bueno si te iba a secuestrar _(que a mi parecer era lo que estaba haciendo)_ al menos te iba a llevar a una buena habitación.

-Por favor déme la suite.

-Aquí esta su tarjeta, cualquier cosa que necesite llama a servicio al cuarto y tiene disponible hasta las 12 de la mañana para dejarlo, ¿alguna pregunta?

_Como voy a hacer para dormir con Fuji en una misma cama_

-No ninguna muchas gracias.

Me acerque al supuesto bello durmiente, estabas fingiendo lo sabía, pero te prefería dormido mintiendo que despierto honesto. Pase tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello y aprovechaste en poner todo tu peso en mi… encima tenía que llevarte misma cenicienta… sonreí ante mi comparación de cuentos, entramos al ascensor que por suerte estaba vacío. Me apoye en la pared intentando masajear mis sienes pues habías acabado tu acto de bella durmiente y ya te parabas por ti mismo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, no podíamos haber llegado era muy pronto y las suites estaban en los últimos pisos. Una pareja acababa de entrar de una manera muy particular… _lo que me faltaba_… por lo visto no se habían aguantado subir por las escaleras y querían llegar en ascensor lo más pronto a su cuarto.

Estaban dando todo un espectáculo y ni se habían dado cuenta de que había más personas aparte de ellos en el ascensor, las manos del chico se paseaba por todo el cuerpo de ella quien no se quedaba atrás y había empezado a intentar quitarle el polo a él. Estuve a punto de parar el ascensor y bajarme, prefería ir caminando hasta el último piso que aguantarme un vivo una película que no había pedido ver cuando te sentí de nuevo… demasiado cerca para mi bienestar mental.

-¿No quieres que hagamos lo que ellos están haciendo?

Te miré sorprendido, estaba seguro que no había sido mentira y que no estaba alucinando, ni en mis alucinaciones podía haber sonado tan _sugerente_ lo que me habías dicho… en medio segundo pensé que responderte, miré de nuevo a la pareja que ya iba peor y me pregunte a mi mismo hasta donde podríamos llegar si te decía que sí… por suerte no tuve que responderte nunca, el ascensor paro y la pareja se bajo en el mismo piso que nosotros metiéndose al primer cuarto del pasillo… el de nosotros _(que bien suena eso)_ estaba en medio.

Al entrar me pude dar cuenta que toda la plata invertida bien había valido la pena, había una gran y, a la vista, confortable cama ocupando el centro de la habitación, también había un pequeño balcón con una gran vista, un gran y lujoso televisor, un pequeño sillón y un baño que por lo visto también era igual de lujoso que el resto de la habitación.

Voltee para decirte que yo pensaba dormir en el sillón _(fue a la mejor solución que pude llegar)_ pero no me diste tiempo de articular palabra, al instante sentí tus labios sobre los míos moviéndose hábilmente, hicieron que por un segundo me olvidara de como respirar y tu aroma mezclado con alcohol me inundo al sentir tu lengua profanar mi boca... me sentí mareado no sé si por la falta de oxigeno o por todas las sensaciones que me estabas dando en esos pocos minutos, me cogí de tu cintura para sentirme un poco más seguro y aprovechaste el momento para pegar completamente tu cuerpo al mió mientras volvías mas profundo ese beso abrazándome por la nuca... si antes me había sentido mareado ahora no sabía donde se encontraba el piso… con una mano me apoye en la cama para poder sentarme mientras intentaba alejarte un poco de mi para recuperar mi aliento perdido ahora mezclado con el tuyo... dejaste mis labios solo para poder acomodarte encima de mis piernas y volver a retomar el beso que se nos estaba yendo de las manos… ahora yo ya no intentaba separarte, al contrario había decidido por un segundo disfrutar de esta pequeña locura que estábamos cometiendo, entre beso y beso susurrabas mi nombre de una manera muy especial te sentí temblar encima mió y un suspiro tuyo se perdió entre nuestros besos cuando sentiste mis manos recorrer toda la piel de tu espalda... te acomodaste más cerca y en ese momento pude escuchar claramente las palabras de mi cabeza _"Es sólo alcohol ¿Hasta donde piensas llegar?"_ cuando me di cuenta habías dejado mis labios para empezar a jugar con mi cuello... alzaste de nuevo tu cara para volverme a besar fogosamente pero estaba intentando acordarme de como habíamos llegado a esta situación y cuando metiste las manos dentro de mi polo decidí que había sido suficiente…

En ese momento te empuje lejos de mi y así fue como llegamos acá, acabas de susurrar mi nombre y yo me repito mil veces que es el alcohol quien te está manejando mientras intentas acercarte de nuevo, gateas sobre la cama hacia mí pero me paro apelando al último gramo de cordura en todo mi cuerpo, abro la puerta del balcón y salgo para que el frió aire de la madrugada de Tokio me ayude a calmarme… porque no soy de palo y si regreso al cuarto no puedo prometer que las cosas no se salgan de control. Respiro hondo cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarme, sé que nunca hubiéramos hecho algo que tú no quisieras, pero por lo visto tú estabas bastante dispuesto a hacer de todo esta noche y yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz de detenerme antes de... me estremecí de sólo pensar en lo que podíamos haber llegado a hacer, pero me dolió pensar que hubiéramos hecho la mañana siguiente ¿_Hubiera sido capaz de verte de nuevo a la cara_?, al fin y al cabo aquí el conciente soy yo..

Siento como sales y te apoyas a mi costado en la baranda, todavía mantengo los ojos cerrados, no te hablo, estoy disfrutando de la fría brisa golpear mi rostro aunque tengo ganas de decir tantas cosas ninguna me parece apropiada, te siento nervioso creo que estas intentando pensar que decir…

-Lo siento

Yo solo suspiro ya me siento más relajado pero tengo que respirar hondo antes de poder responderte coherentemente.

-No, no es tu culpa es que estas pasado de copas- te abrazo al ver como temblabas ligeramente por el brusco cambio de temperatura- vas a ver que mañana con el dolor de cabeza no te vas a acordar de nada (_y eso es lo que más me duele_). Levantas la mirada y puedo ver en tus ojos algo que no he visto en toda la noche... _inseguridad ¿De qué dudas Syu?..._ Te acercas lentamente, me sorprendo un poco, por un instante pensé en alejarte de nuevo pero me doy cuenta que tus intenciones son muy diferentes a las anteriores, dejo que elimines la distancia entre nosotros para poder juntar nuestros labios en un beso, un beso que es tierno, lento y dulce, bastante diferente a todos los que nos hemos dado esta noche que se está volviendo memorable.

-Estoy seguro de que de esto me voy a acordar- me abrazas fuertemente por la cintura mientras escondes tu cara en mi pecho, suspiras antes de volver a hablar _¿Qué me vas a confesar?-_ Si hice todo esto fue porque quería estar contigo y pensé que al menos con alcohol en el cuerpo podía hacer locuras, pero no me dejaste… ¿Porque no me dejaste estar contigo?… yo sé que tu también…- dejaste la frase al aire y me sonrojé al darme cuenta de cuanto me conocías _¿Desde hace cuanto sabes que me gustas Syu?_

-Así que ese era tu plan, emborracharte y que yo me aprovechara de ti- escondes más tu cara en mi pecho y sé que esperas que te reproche, te abrazo más… te me haces tan tierno así…- el único fallo en tu plan es que nunca estaría contigo en este estado- te obligo a levantar la mirada con mi mano en tu mentón- Cuando nosotros nos acostemos va a ser especial y va a ser porque los dos queremos, te quiero y demasiado como para aprovecharme de ti de esa manera.

Sonríes y me besas de nuevo… no necesitamos decirnos más, todo esta bastante claro…

-Ya vamos adentro que te vas a resfriar.

-No me importa, hay que quedarnos aquí- me abrazas más fuerte y te acomodas mejor en mi pecho- Gracias… - me susurras y sé a lo que te refieres. Deposito un beso en tu cabeza – De nada.

Sonrío mientras empezamos a ver el amanecer desde el balcón de nuestra habitación de hotel, nunca hubiera pensado al iniciar la noche que íbamos a terminar así pero _(Siendo sincero) _no hay una manera mejor _(Ni en mis sueños)_ de haber podido pasarla…

-Feliz Año Nuevo Mitsu

-Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también Syu- digo al echarnos en la cama mientras te acerco a mi en un cálido abrazo, ya luego explicaremos en nuestras casas la razón de nuestra tardanza y luego llamaré a Oishi para saber cómo terminó su noche con Eiji, pero por el momento lo único que me importa es saber que te tengo aquí conmigo, te doy el último beso antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a caer rendido mientras soy embriagado por tu aroma _"Te quiero"_ susurro y antes de dormirme siento un beso tuyo y creo escuchar un _"Yo también Mitsu, yo también"_ que estoy seguro de ahora en adelante escucharé varias veces.

**Notas de Autora:** Y ¿Qué les pareció? si les gusto, les parecio normal o de plano lo odiaron me gustaría saberlo... esperó que me manden un review ya saben se acepta de todo especialmente las críticas constructivas =) el final bastante romanticón lo sé pero así es mi naturaleza... aunque en próx. capis van a ver mi lado oscuro.. si haré un Angst, no pregunten cómo pero dije ¿Porqué no? y así terminé escribiendolo... y me ha gustado el resultado pero eso es todavia proximamente... Como ya dije el prox. capi viene pronto (Es en serio!!!... creanme T.T)... espero y todavia me quieran tanto como para regalarme un review... sin más los dejó hasta el próx. capi y como siempre muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado! =)

_-.-.-.-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-.-.-.-_


	9. Método Científico

**Notas de Autora: **Por donde empezar... ¡Así! Disculpenme en serio, por diferentes factores no pude subir el capitulo antes de hoy, pero hey me he demorado menos de un mes *Se va corriendo esquivando tomatazos* no ya en serio disculpen... Bueno este capitulo me lo imaigne en una clase de psicologia por el tema que tocamos, notaran que la narracion es diferente al anterior capitulo, es que este es de hace bastantes **bastantes** meses atras... le di solo algunos retoques pero no quize variarlo más... sin más ojala les guste el capi y los leo abajo!.

**Método científico**

Tenía una duda y debía resolverla rápido, por el bienestar de equipo de tenis pero especialmente por su bienestar mental y no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor siendo él una persona tan de ciencias que utilizar el método científico, ese que tantas veces lo había ayudado a resolver sus dudas existenciales, claro ninguna fue nunca tan complicada como esta.

**1.- Hipótesis**

Aunque demoro bastante en darse cuenta, ahora estaba seguro de cual era su incógnita…

_¿Estaba o no enamorado de Fuji?_

Al pensar eso Tezuka se sonrojo ligeramente pero siguió con su análisis, quería **(¡Necesitaba!)** llegar a la respuesta.

**2.- Observación**

Esa era de lejos la parte más fácil, lo había observado y observado y observado, hasta el mismo Fuji le había preguntado si tenía algo en la cara a lo que respondió con un no y una improvisada huida. Pero observarlo solo lo complicaba todo, sabía cuando sonreía de verdad (muy pocas) cuando con sadismo (muchas) y hasta cuando estaba triste… sabía sus gestos y no sólo al jugar tenis en fin… observarlo estaba hecho y eso lo hacía escoger la primera respuesta a su hipótesis...

_a) Sí, me gusta Syusuke Fuji_

Pero había algo (esa parte de su ser que le hacia recordar lo "bien" que se iba a ver su relación) que no lo dejaba aceptarlo por completo…

**3.- Experimentación**

Bueno esta parte del método era la más difícil definitivamente, pues no sólo tenía que interactuar directamente con el "objeto estudiado" sino que, la mejor de manera de descubrir si te gustaba otra persona (había leído en algun lado) era…

Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, cerró su block de apuntes (ese que estaba seguro nadie leía) y decidió que luego del entrenamiento haría el tercer paso… ya el cuarto paso lo averiguaría, con suerte, inmediatamente después del tercero.

Al término del entrenamiento todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para la merecida retirada a su hogar, poco a poco estos se fueron quedando vacíos hasta que adentro se encontraban sólo dos personas. Tezuka y su "objeto estudiado" el cual todavía no terminaba de vestirse, le faltaba ponerse la camisa de colegio… cosa que distraía demasiado al capitán. Cuando al fin se pudo concentrar lo suficiente como para decir una oración coherente le pidió un favor al tensai…

-Ejem Fuji… yo estoy haciendo una investigación y… necesito de tu ayuda para completarla.

-Claro Tezuka, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

-Bésame- Ni el mismo pudo creer lo que había dicho y por lo visto su compañero tampoco por la expresión que había puesto, pero si ya lo había dicho, Tezuka pensó, que era mejor ser directo.

-Si, escuchaste bien, **necesito** que me beses- y hasta él se sorprendió de la manera en la cual resalto el necesito… haciéndolo sonar más como una exigencia que como un favor.

Sabía que por la manera en la cual lo había pedido esto no iba a ser romántico, mucho menos tierno y dulce, al fin y al cabo esas cosas no iban con él, solamente quería comprobar su hipótesis y después… después ya vería que haría, por el momento prefería dar un paso a la vez.

Vio como Fuji se acercaba, demasiado lento para su gusto, estaba torturandolo y lo sabía, cuando ya estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración rozar sus labios haciéndolo sentir ese cosquilleo placentero en la base del estomago y podía verse reflejado en los ojos del otro, dudó… pues no sabía si estaba bien lo que iban a hacer, aunque alguna parte de su mente le decía que no, no podía arrepentirse ya, porque su cuerpo no le hacía caso, estaba estático y realmente tampoco pensaba moverse.

-Cierra los ojos.

Y Tezuka obedeció, pues sabía que aquí el que iba a hacer las cosas era Fuji y lo mínimo que le debía era hacer lo que le dijera. Sintió las manos del otro posarse en sus mejillas y bajar lentamente hacia su cuello haciendo que su respiración se agitara cada vez más y el corazón le latiera el doble de rápido. Sintió entones el primer beso depositado en su mejilla y el segundo un poco más abajo y así Fuji fue creando un camino con sus besos hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y hacer la pregunta final…

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

No pudo haber estado más seguro en toda su vida, pues sabía la respuesta a su hipótesis de antemano, pues lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir los labios de Fuji y nada más le importaba.

-Sí

Y no falto ni una palabra más para que todo lo que había querido se cumpliera, porque Fuji empezó con un sencillo roce de labios, para convertirlo en un beso inocente y transformarlo después en mil te quiero entre besos húmedos y declaraciones tardías, porque todo lo que Tezuka no sabía Fuji se lo enseñó, y lo repitió hasta que fue mejor y lo repitieron hasta que se cansaron de besarse y se separaron no por falta de aire sino por la necesidad de verse reflejado en los ojos del otro y confirmar que no era un sueño y que no importaba nadie más que ellos, porque entre besos Fuji le preguntó a Tezuka "Y al final, cual fue tu conclusión" y sólo pudo responderle con la verdad "Que te quiero" que entre mil besos más repitió mil veces más. Porque al final el método científico nunca falla, y eso es algo que Tezuka descubrió con gusto esa tarde en los vestidores.

**Notas de Autora:** Si tengo que admitir algo es que la última oración de este capi no me convence para nada... pero insulten a mi imaginación a la cual no se le ocurrió nada mejor... y el último parrafo tiene inspiración de un libro que estuve leyendo, no sé realmente que les parecera pero espero que les guste, como siempre romantico a morir... creo que deberia empezar a poner advertencias de Fluf, pero bue... Ahora algo que nunca he dicho, quiero que las personas que me manden un review me digan **¿Quieren el angst en el prox capo o lo guardo?... **Ya lo tengo escrito, pero tambien tengo escritos otros asi que... Sin más me despido espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por mis laaaargas notas de autora... _Muchas gracias por leer_ Bye cds ^^

_-.-.-.-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-.-.-.-_


	10. Feliz San Valentín

**Feliz San Valentín**

Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto desde hacía ya unos días y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: No sabia que hacer.

Dentro de una semana iba a ser 14 de febrero, y ese día en especial se celebraba mundialmente al amor y a la amistad. Por supuesto, a él le importaba más la primera parte. Tal vez no era el primer San Valentín que iba a pasar con Tezuka, ¡Vamos! Que lo conocía desde hace años, pero si iba a ser el primero que iban a pasar como pareja y no estaba seguro de que hacer o, en su defecto, de que no hacer.

Obviamente, ambos eran hombres y siendo ambos como eran, la idea de darse obsequios en su relación no la llegaba a concebir. Además, si estaba seguro de algo, era que las esperanzas de recibir un regalo a cambio eran nulas. Tampoco es como si le interesara, no era materialista, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos ni una sola vez se habían regalado algo, principalmente por el hecho de que su relación no era pública y llegar con un regalo de parte de "nadie" a sus casas iba a abrir muchas sospechas. Por esta razón, en un trato sobreentendido, decidieron celebrar sus aniversarios de maneras diferentes al clásico intercambio de regalos que hacían las demás parejas.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, dudaba si romper o no con esa regla implícita…

Fuji Syusuke estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto en la casa vacía. Sus padres llegarían tarde, su hermano había salido y su hermana estaba aún trabajando. Era el momento perfecto para pensar. Se dijo así mismo que iba a decidir ese asunto esa misma noche y pensó en las posibilidades de que el capitán se enojara si, efectivamente, le llegaba a regalar algo… pero no tuvo que pensarlo más.

Al entrar, pudo ver un paquete encima de su cama con una nota encima, la cogió en las manos y notó la caligrafía casi perfecta de su hermana: "Vi esto y no dude en comprarlo para ti, estoy segura que te servirá de mucho". No supo como su hermana se había enterado de su dilema interno pero nunca lo preguntó. Había cosas relacionadas con ella de las cuales era mejor nunca saber la respuesta.

Así llegó el catorce de febrero, para tristeza de algunos, alegría de varios pero definitivamente interés de todos por ver que locas sorpresas harían este año los enamorados en la Seigaku. Fuji, sin dar demostración alguna, se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Tenía guardado en la mochila la caja en donde se encontraba el regalo de Tezuka. Ahora sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para entregárselo.

La noche anterior había decidido además escribir una carta donde le expresaba algunos de sus pensamientos, cosas que nunca antes había sido capaz de decirle en persona. Tenía dudas de si entregarla o no pero eso, se dijo, lo decidiría en el preciso momento.

Fuji tuvo su oportunidad idónea en la salida de clases porque, a muy pesar suyo, muchas chicas habían rodeado al capitán del equipo para reiterarle su amor por él y darle cada una su respectivo regalo. Todos los años era lo mismo, más en este año en especial le dolía aún más. Todos los años era lo mismo y, si antes Tezuka las rechazaba por diferentes motivos, este año era por uno específico. Nunca lo decía, pero él sabía que nunca más tendría cabeza para otra persona que no fuera el "tensai" de su equipo.

Por su parte y a estas alturas, a Fuji ya no deberían preocuparles estas nimiedades, sin embargo, le molestaban y mucho... Siendo sinceros, él era su novio, ¡Su novio! Mientras "Su Mitsu" estaba ocupado escuchando a cada una de las chicas, Fuji aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a su casillero y dejarle su regalo, mas no pudo. Al abrirlo, un par de bolsas que no pudieron aguantar la presión dentro del casillero cayeron al suelo.

En contra de su propia naturaleza sintió un escozor en sus ojos que indicaba que pronto las lágrimas echarían a rodar. Toda esta situación del día de San Valentin, era una tontería y lo sabía, pero aún así le dolía.

En silencio, cerró el casillero de Tezuka y se dirigió al suyo, mientras pensaba como salir del edificio sin despedirse para luego llamar a su novio y decirle que saldrían cualquier otro día para celebrar el San Valentín perdido.

Abrió su casillero y también cayeron algunos dulces. Sonrió amargamente. No tenía derecho a reclamar, pero eso no le quitaba el sabor amargo de la boca. Estuvo a punto de cerrarlo cuando se percató de una caja en especial, blanca, pequeña con un solo lazo azul como adorno. Se detuvo un momento para ver quien era el remitente.

Las lágrimas retenidas anteriormente se dieron paso por sus mejillas al leer el nombre de su "Mitsu" en ella. Sus extremidades, al igual que sus lágrimas le traicionaron y se dejó caer al piso mientras abría el pequeño paquete. En su interior pudo encontrar una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de raqueta de tenis y, en la parte posterior, un grabado que decía "Te amo Syu"…

-¿Te gusta?-Volteó al escuchar la voz de la persona amada sin poder articular ninguna palabra- Lo que dice detrás es la verdad.

No sabía que responder, ahora sus celos le parecían estúpidos y se sentía arrepentido de haber estado a punto de irse sin siquiera saludarle. Tezuka se sentó a su costado y Fuji lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente intentando con la cercanía decirle que él también lo amaba, como tantas veces se lo había dicho antes.

-Yo… yo también tengo algo para ti- Dijo y se volteó a buscar en la mochila tirada para sacar una caja rosada con un lazo rojo y una carta de sobre azul- Es mucho menos de lo que tú me has dado pero aún así espero que te guste.

Al abrir la caja Tezuka vio que eran chocolates, en forma de raquetas de tenis y que se diferenciaban unos de otros por ser algunos de chocolate negro y otros de chocolate blanco con algunos detalles.

-Muchas gracias.- Se dio cuenta de que también había una carta e hizo el intento de abrirla.

-¡No! Léela en tu casa, en la noche y luego me llamas.

-¿Porqué estabas llorando?

-… Por una estupidez- Y para evitar más preguntas lo abrazó fuertemente antes de besarlo, sin importarle si alguien venía. Tezuka no se opuso.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa- le dijo a Fuji mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y le cargaba la maleta. No les importó si alguien los vio caminar más juntos de lo normal, o cogerse las manos y entrelazar sus dedos y fue Tezuka quien lo abrazó por la cintura fuertemente mientras le besaba la mejilla y le susurraba un Te amo por enésima vez en ese largo camino que recorrerían desde ese día sin importarles quien los viera o que dijeran de ellos, sin importarles nada más que ellos.

_Fin_

**Notas de Autora: **No tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto y encima subir un capítulo de San valentín, pero es el que seguía y no me gusta saltearme capis... no pido nada en serio, no prometo nada tampoco, las ideas están lo que falta es el tiempo para subirlo... bueno, sin más que decir y en serio muy apenada me voy. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo que para eso escribo, para que quienes lean se entretengan un rato =).

Muchas gracias por leer. Bye. ^^!

**EDITADO:** Me olvide de agradecer a la beta de este capi!... necesitaba una persona que me ayudara y fuiste de mucha ayuda, lamento no haberlo subido antes aunque tú me habias entregado el capi hace uff... muchas gracias _**Rose Hatake Nara... **_eres un amor de persona! =).

**_Marinu8_**


	11. Don t forget

_Sólo pido perdón y dedicado a mi melli..._

**Don´t forget**

_**Did you forget everything we ever had…**_

"Juraste que nunca lo harías, que no te dejarías llevar por lo que dijeran los demás entonces Tezuka… ¿Dime que hacemos en esta situación?"

Está sentado esperándolo, nunca había pasado, pero en esos momentos eso era lo que menos importaba, realmente deseaba que nunca llegara, que no lo mirara de la manera como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, que no lo alejara de él como desde hace algún tiempo venía haciendo.

Se columpiaba lentamente lo veía en el cielo, iba a llover, que irónico él adoraba la lluvia. Hubiera preferido que Tezuka le hubiera dicho que lo esperara en otro lugar, en cualquiera que no fuera ese, los columpios en donde había tenido recuerdos tan felices se convertirían ahora en únicos testigos de la separación de ellos.

Sí, porque Fuji no era tonto y sabía que algo había cambiado, que ya no eran los mismos desde hace algún tiempo, él lo seguía amando pero Tezuka…

-Disculpa por la demora.

Levantó la mirada del suelo en el momento en el que escuchó su voz, justo a tiempo para sentir la primera gota de muchas que vendrían caerle en la mejilla y rodar, un indicio de lo que iba a pasar.

"Tal vez el cielo esté triste"

-No te preocupes -Sonrisa falsa, silencio, no quería, no iba a enterrarse el mismo el cuchillo en el corazón, dejaría que Tezuka lo hiciera- ¿Para qué me has llamado?

Nuevamente silencio, digería lentamente la mirada esquiva que Tezuka le acababa de regalar.

"Ya ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara"

-Yo ya no siento lo mismo…

Se fijó en como Tezuka se arreglaba los lentes que se encontraban totalmente cubiertos de gotas que se deslizaban por el marco hasta caer en sus mejillas, la lluvia se hacía notar con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba pero Fuji ya no lo sentía, no sentía nada.

En alguna parte todavía tenía la remota esperanza de estar confundido, todavía pensaba que lo de ellos no podía acabar, pero empezar a escuchar a Tezuka hablar así terminó por romperle las esperanzas, ya no había la necesidad de seguir ahí.

Se paró lentamente del columpio y Tezuka lo miró a la cara como hace muchos días no lo hacía, se acercó a él y lo besó sin que él otro pusiera resistencia. Era lento, con muchos sentimientos confundidos, casi como su primer beso pero con la experiencia y en una situación muy diferente. Fuji se separó sabiendo que ese no iba a ser su último beso, pero sí que iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que los dos volvieran a estar como antes.

-Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto.

Se alejó sintiendo como se le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar y realmente no sabía si estaba o no llorando pues las gotas de lluvia lo ayudaban a no darse cuenta, ya no se percataba de lo que estaba a su alrededor, volteó por última vez para ver como Tezuka se sentaba en el columpio que él había ocupado hasta hace unos momentos.

"Sé que me amas pero si esto has decidido no me opondré, espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea muy tarde"

Caminó mecánicamente, sus pies lo dirigían a su casa y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo pesadamente por la lluvia que caía encima, que lo ayudaba a limpiar un poco el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Sonreía irónicamente, sabía que ese no era un final definitivo, sabía que sus sentimientos, por más cursi que sonara, eran más fuertes que eso, pero le dolía saber que a Tezuka le importara tanto lo que otros pensaran sobre ellos… Porque ese había sido el problema desde siempre, la gente, la sociedad, lo que pensaran los demás.

El tener que terminar era, para Fuji, una piedra en el camino, pero deseaba que Tezuka fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder superar sus miedos, porque sino…

"Sino, creo que este ha sido nuestro adiós"

_**Our love is like a song… You can´t forget it at all**_

_FIN_

******Notas de autora:** Mi excusa por la demora, la misma, así que mejor no digo nada, lo siento por tener este fic tan abandonado. Ha habido muchos cambios para mí en estos meses y nada... Pero bue aviso que este NO es el último capitulo (Porque si fuera así alguien me mataría ^^). Espero les guste, aunque ya no estoy segura ni de la calidad de mis escritos. Inspirada en una canción de Demi Lovato =)_._

_Yui8~_


	12. Lluvia

**Notas de autora:** No tengo perdón, pero estoy ni siquiera debería estar acá :/. Me gustó demasiado este capítulo como para dejarlo en el olvido. Ojalá que a alguien le guste :].

** Lluvia**

Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Lo necesitaba urgentemente y lo necesitaba ahora.

Pero sabía no lo tendría, él nunca en su vida había fumado, aunque claro nunca había estado en un momento así en toda su vida tampoco. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la realidad tan de frente, tan de golpe, nunca había sentido la vida tan dura ni tan agobiante.

Estaba en la esquina donde habían quedado en encontrarse. Su maleta en el piso al lado de sus pies, repleta de cosas revueltas por meterlas en menos de 5 minutos, lo hacía recordar su situación.

Ya no estaba en casa, eso era obvio, ya no lo iba a volver a estar, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Sentía pena, sí la sentía. Su mamá, era por ella que había querido retrasar ese momento lo más que había podido, pero ni él ni Syusuke se merecían amarse a escondidas por más tiempo.

Lo conversaban desde hace bastantes meses pero ninguno de los dos llegaba a estar completamente seguro, hasta que lo decidieron. Ese domingo en la mañana les dirían a sus respectivas familias la verdad de su relación.

Habían decidido hacerlo por separado, realmente fue petición de Tezuka, no quería que si las cosas se le salían de las manos Fuji estuviera ahí vivenciandolo, así que convenció a su pareja de que cada uno lo dijera por separado porque cada uno sabía cómo manejar a su familia y Syusuke no se opuso a ese argumento.

La última vez que lo vio, ese mismo día, fue en esa misma esquina. Sabían que cuando dieran media vuelta y se alejaran todo cambiaría, esperaban que para mejor, por eso se quedaron mirando a los ojos largo rato y se besaron tiernamente, casi como si fuera su primer beso, pero con el amor y los sentimientos que solo se transmiten luego de casi 2 años de relación que ya tenían.

Todo cambió… Lamentablemente no para bien.

Se enteró, por una llamada fugaz que le había hecho Syusuke en la tarde, que en su casa pasó casi lo mismo. Su hermana lo defendió, su mamá no omitió opinión pero se notaba dolida y su papá se opuso, rotunda y completamente se opuso. Y aunque no lo mencionó Tezuka sabía que eso le dolía y mucho al menor, no le dio ni siquiera opción alguna y le dijo que si no terminaba con _eso_ se tendría que ir de su casa. A los pocos minutos Syusuke estaba haciendo sus maletas mientras llamaba apurado a Kunimitsu.

Habían conversado sobre esa posibilidad, habían hablado acerca de todas las probabilidades posibles. En el peor de los casos, que también era el más factible, si no les dejaban más opción se irían de sus casas. Habían ahorrado lo suficiente para poder pagar un departamento, habían averiguado trabajos de medio tiempo que se adecuaran a sus horas de estudio en la universidad, sus amigos los apoyaban en todo, pero ellos esperaban no tener que llegar a tomar esa vía.

No hubo otra opción más que tomarla.

En la casa de Tezuka todo fue más silencioso, sin tantos gritos ni llanto como en la casa de su pareja. En la casa de Kunimitsu fue mucho más sencillo, él empezó a decir que salía con alguien y su abuelo se tensó, su mamá le dio una sonrisa alentadora y su papá preguntó que quién era y si _la _conocía.

De ahí todo fue un remolino.

Y aunque su mamá quiso detenerlo, no pudo hacer nada. Si somos sinceros no sintió dolor. Sólo recuerda la mirada de ira en la cara de su padre mientras escuchaba como su hijo, _su único hijo_, le decía que salía desde hace casi dos años con el que ellos creían era su mejor amigo. Paso un minuto para que su padre se levantara de su silla y lo abofeteara.

Su mamá lo defendió, pero no había nada que hacer. No dijo insultos, no se alteró, en el fondo sabía que iba a ser así.

Solamente se paró, le pidió disculpas a su padre por haberle causado tanta cólera pero le dijo también que no se arrepentía de lo que hacía y que amaba a Syusuke a pesar de lo que él creyera.

Por eso recibió una segunda cachetada. Los lentes se le cayeron al suelo y su mamá estaba a punto de un desmayo. Subió a su cuarto a sacar su maleta.

Cuando bajó su padre ya no estaba y su mamá lo intentó detener en la puerta. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la imagen que se llevó con él fue la de su madre parada en la puerta gritando que volviera, mientras él seguía caminando hacia el lugar ya pactado.

Encontró a su abuelo en esa misma esquina.

-"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo Kunimitsu?"

Lo amo, fue lo que él respondió. No había nada más que decir, lo abrazó, le dijo que lo llamara cuando se instalara para ir a visitarlo, le dio su par de lentes que habían caído al suelo del comedor y un sobre con varios billetes dentro. Sonrió. Ya lo veía venir, fue lo que le dijo su abuelo.

Ahí estaba, sin más abrigo que el polo manga larga preferido de Syusuke. Se arrepentía de no haberse puesto una casaca encima, hacía frío y todavía tenían que caminar bastantes cuadras hasta llegar al departamento que iban a alquilar, no podían gastar nada más ni siquiera para tomar un carro, pero ya había confirmado con el dueño del departamento que lo iban a ocupar.

Miró hacia el cielo, llovería en cualquier momento y él no traía paraguas y estaba seguro Syusuke tampoco. Suspiró. Ni siquiera había gente en la calle, el cielo gris y la poca iluminación no lo ayudaban a mejorar su ánimo.

La imagen no era alentadora. Tenían plata sí, pero la suficiente como para sobrevivir un par de meses no más, tendría que coger más de un trabajo si quería que el menor no muriera de hambre. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a lujos y comodidad, iba a ser difícil adaptarse a un departamento pequeño. Un cuarto, una sala-comedor, un baño y el cuarto para lavar y tender ropa. Nada más.

Sintió la primera gota caerle en la mejilla. Y de ahí vino otra, dos más, cinco en la cara, diez en el cuerpo, y la lluvia empezó. Para estos momentos ya no sentía frío. Syusuke no llegaba y él se estaba empezando a preocupar.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos? En serio, _¿Valía la pena hacer todo eso por su relación?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo, aunque fuera una conducta antideportiva necesitaba un puto cigarrillo urgentemente.

Volteó a buscar una tienda, pero se acordó de que debía ahorrar. No podía ni siquiera comprarse el cigarrillo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia lo llenara, que lo tocara completamente, que se metiera entre sus ropas y lo hiciera sentir exactamente como estaba.

Desamparado. Y solo.

Escuchó pasos rápidos que corrían hacia él y una voz muy conocida que gritaba su nombre.

_Claro que valía la pena_. Valía la pena hacer todo eso y mucho más por el bien de su relación, _lo valía por él_.

Dejó su maleta en el piso y recuperó la respiración. También estaba empapado por correr debajo de la lluvia varias calles hasta llegar ahí. Hasta encontrarlo a él parado en la esquina esperándolo.

No lo pensó. Lo besó ahí mismo. Lo abrazó y lo acercó a su cuerpo, queriendo protegerlo de la lluvia y le comió los labios. Le estrujó la ropa y recorrió con su lengua la cavidad contraria. El menor se dejaba hacer mientras hincaba sus uñas en el cuello contrario.

Fue un beso fogoso, que les robo el aire que no tenían, que los hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Que les hizo recordar con fuerza por qué hacían todo lo que estaban haciendo. Fue un beso que necesitaban.

-"Te amo"

Le dijo Tezuka en el oído luego de separarse y abrazarlo. Syusuke necesitaba protección y él se la daría. Se necesitaban mutuamente y tenían que ser fuertes porque tenían que superar todo esto. Tenían que hacerlo por ellos mismos.

Empezaron a caminar debajo de la lluvia, pero ya ninguno de los dos la sentía. Ninguno de los dos tenía dudas, ya no se sentirían solos ni desamparados nunca más. Se tenían entre ellos y eso bastaba. Las manos fuertemente entrelazadas era una prueba de ello.

Ya no quería un cigarro. Ya no le preocupaba los gastos, al menos no en ese momento, ya no quería correr hasta llegar a un lugar en donde no tuviera que pelear con todos por su amor.

Quería estar exactamente en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Con Syusuke, abriendo la puerta del departamento que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su hogar. Mojando las sábanas recién colocadas en la cama en donde con las justas entraban los dos, pero estaba bien, porque no necesitaban nada más.

El cuerpo del menor temblando debajo del suyo como la primera vez, diciendo su nombre en suspiros, besando cada recoveco que encontraba, cada lugar conocido y cada nuevo que descubría. Amándolo como la primera vez y como siempre lo haría.

Quería estar ahí, en donde se encontraba.

Marcando a Syusuke como tantas veces lo había hecho, gritando ambos sus nombres y soltando te amos al aire tantas veces dichos pero aún así necesitados. Todo con el mismo amor de siempre pero aún así de una manera diferente, más especial.

Ya no tenían que correr a arreglar todo, ya no tendrían que disimular que no se desvestían con la mirada, que cada vez que podían se besaban. Ya nunca más.

Y Tezuka terminó agradeciendo todo lo que le pasaba. Porque sabía que iban a venir tiempos difíciles para ambos, pero tenerlo a su lado desnudo y a punto de dormirse, en una cama que ahora era de ambos; en un hogar que era suyo, lo hizo sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo.

-"Te amo mucho"

Fue lo que dijo Syusuke antes de caer dormido en su pecho, lo tapó cubriéndolo completamente pues no quería que se enfermara y lo abrazó.

-"Yo también te amo"

Susurró Tezuka antes de dormirse él también, con la seguridad de que saldrían de eso bien. De que todo estaría bien.

Mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien.

**FIN**

**Notas de autora:** Este va dedicado a Kimmy Lin, mi melli adorada, quien no está sufriendo con cursos como yo. No prometo nada, no digo nada, mi tiempo de escritora retomará recién en Julio ;]. Un lector silencioso no es tan querido como uno que dejan comments :3.

Bye~


End file.
